La Orden Salvaje
by TLECUATLI
Summary: El despiadado Rey Sombra ha regresado y cuenta con el apoyo de unos espectrales sirvientes para tomar un poder, que se cree es mas grande que el corazón de cristal y lo usara para un solo fin...VENGANZA. O eso es algo que el cree, pues unos misteriosos viajeros han arribado a Ecuestria y ellos tal vez sean los únicos que pueden detenerlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, este el primer fanfic que publico, espero que sea de su agrado...**

**PROLOGO.**

Tiempo atrás y mucho antes de la fundación de Ecuestria, existió una amplia gama de fantásticas criaturas, las cuales convivían en paz, bajo la tutela y protección de poderosos seres llamados "Los Caballeros Cósmicos", estos eran los encargados de dar el balance en toda esa tierra.

Pero uno de ellos, "Righteous Storm" destaco por ser el más poderoso de todos, era el más fuerte, el más sabio y un gran maestro de la magia, con él, se logro una gran cantidad de dichas y victorias contra cualquier amenaza que se presentaba, era el más respetado por todos los habitantes e inclusive por sus compañeros, pero con el paso del tiempo, el gran guardián comenzó a mostrar una actitud arrogante y déspota al grado de poner en riesgo a inocentes.

Esto trajo como consecuencia disputas con los demás guardianes, al grado de que llegaron a darse peleas con terribles resultados, provocando una insaciable sed de sangre, pero el evento más mortífero se dio por un sentimiento que provoco una de las catástrofes más grandes de la historia

**¿Como ocurrió?...**

Los Caballeros ya se encontraban en una línea que los separaba… y un día, Storm paseo por unas montañas, en donde sus interiores mostraban piedras preciosas (con el paso del tiempo, se convertiría en el poderoso imperio de cristal).

Estaba desahogando sus penas engullendo cada gema que se encontraba, después de todo era un dragón de un aspecto impotente, piel dorada, adorando con púas blancas, principalmente su rostro, cola y codos, ataviado con poderosas alas y penetrantes ojos anaranjados.

Cuando se disponía a comer un último bocado, noto la presencia de un mortal, la poderosa criatura estaba en posición de combate, no quería ser molestado en su soledad, pero se detuvo al ver que la presencia era lo más bello que había visto por primera vez en su vida, se trataba de una unicornio de pelaje violeta, crin negra y lacia, la cual estaba adornada con un mechón rosa y unos bellos ojos color lila, su cutie mark era una estrella dorada de cinco puntas, su rostro mostraba una ternura y belleza que provocaba una sensación extraña a la bestia, lejos de mostrar miedo, la pony le obsequio una sonrisa, el dragón sintió que su corazón exploto

.

Pregunto qué es lo que hacía en esas montañas solitarias, explico que estaba practicando algo de magia, en efecto, observo que muchas gemas estaban marcadas por efecto de la misma, Storm se ofreció a enseñarle de forma más amplia, ella dudo por un momento, pero al final acepto.

Pasaron los meses y lo que parecía una diaria rutina de enseñanzas mágicas se convirtió (para Storm), en un rato de convivió con una chica fabulosa, simpática y amable, para el dragón, se manifestaba un sentimiento de apego y afecto inusual, ese sentimiento era AMOR.

El poderoso caballero no se podía quitar de la cabeza a esa joven, estaba dispuesto a darlo todo y poder vivir eternamente con ella, sin embargo, cuando se dispuso a manifestar sus sentimientos en una tranquila noche, su corazón se quebró, al ver que en las mismas montañas donde se conocieron vio a 2 ponys que se respondían con un apasiónate beso… era ella, quien compartía sus labios con un pony terrestre, quien de rodillas le otorgaba un anillo.

La cólera de la bestia no se hizo esperar, usando levitación, trajo a los dos equinos hacia él, estaba estrangulándolos de una forma lenta y dolorosa, deseaba sacarles todos los intestinos, la joven llego a observar con ojos de terror a su mentor y amigo, sus ojos reflejaban una sensación escalofriante, cuando se preparo a eliminarlos, vio en los ojos de la muchacha el reflejo una tristeza tan grande, haciéndola más hermosa, parecía que tal vez la perdonaría, pero entonces, fue atacado por los demás caballeros, provocando que los jóvenes cayeran del control de Storm, afortunadamente, salió ilesa gracias a su magia completamente desarrollada, pero para el joven pony no con todo con esa suerte, la unicornio se acerco y noto que su cuello estaba roto, quedo en shock, pero fue breve pues se avecinaba un combate de seres supremos y tenía que protegerse.

Oculta en una cueva, vio como se presento la batalla de grandes proporciones, cada guerrero demostró el 100% de sus capacidades, no había un ganador y Storm lanzo un potente rugido que hizo sacudir toda la tierra, entonces, un aura de color morado cubrió su cuerpo, sus ojos se tornaron verdes, sus cuernos se volvieron rojizos, toda su magia se convirtió en un cumulo de odio y terror.

De repente, comenzó a dialogar una extraña lengua, el cielo se oscureció y poderosos rayos aparecieron, la tierra se sacudió con más intensidad, partiéndose y liberando magma, el dragón exclamo:

"_**Escuchen todos, seres del norte, sur, este y oeste, por mucho tiempo he estado al servicio de todos ustedes, sin embargo, se atreven a insultarme con esto" **_

La poderosa criatura lanzo un fuego en los cielos, mostrando imágenes de lo que aconteció unos momentos, millones de seres vivientes observaban con miedo lo que paso, cuando la llamarada se disipo, se reflejo la imagen del dragón con su nuevo poder y una vez más grito:

"_**Ahora y gracias al atrevimiento de esta maldita pony, su muy querido reino será cambiado radicalmente, su aclamado Righteous Storm ha fallecido a partir de ahora seré el tormento máximo y su purgatorio, los gobernare como INFERNIKUS EL EMPERADOR DRAGON".**_

Entonces, un poderoso rayo cayó sobre el ahora llamado Infernikus, haciendo que una gigantesca cortina de humo verdoso lo cubriera, hasta llegar a un tamaño colosal que casi toca los cielos, los caballeros batallaron una vez más, la unicornio, por su parte y con su rostro bañada en lagrimas se lamentaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, si hubiese considerado los sentimientos de Storm nada de esto pasaría ahora sin dudas salió de la cueva para dar la cara, con todas sus fuerzas grito el nombre de su amigo y mentor, la bestia escucho, pero estaba envuelto en cólera que decidió atacar, noto que no mostraba señal de pelear vio que sencillamente, a paso lento y con su magia, se levitaba y se acercaba mas a él.

Ella le reclamo la barbarie, el protesto que sentía un sensación en su pecho que le lastimaba mucho y la culpo de su dolor, antes de que siguiera protestando, la unicornio lo abrazo. A pesar de la diferencia en tamaños, Infernikus sintió una calidez que nunca había conocido, ella le dijo:

-_perdóname por ser tan insensible y no considerar tus sentimientos, por favor deja ese odio, yo te quiero como un ser lleno de amor _-.

La bestia queda en shock, al escuchar esas palabras, fue la oportunidad esperada para los guerreros, pero sabían que sería difícil vencerlo, sin pensarlo dos veces, usaron el sacrificio supremo, dar su inmortalidad, con esto lanzaron un potente rayo que surgió al juntar todo el poder y destruir a Infernikus y así fue.

Al final, surgió una gigantesca cortina de humo purpura sobre el cuerpo del dragón se logro notar que su cuerpo volvió con sus colores originales, todos los presentes estaban conscientes del colosal poder de Righteous Storm, otro detalle fue que sus cuernos brillaban en 6 tonos de colores (morado, verde, amarillo, azul, rosa y rojo), además el humo no tocaba el cuerpo del dragón ya fallecido, los caballeros se acercaron y los cuernos dispararon unos haces de luz sobre ellos, sintieron que su poder regreso, pero no al 100%, la unicornio imploro que también recibiera ese poder, pues ella fue la causante de todo este mal, le dijeron que no había nada que culpar, sin embargo ella insistió, una vez que aceptaron le preguntaron su nombre, se veía en el horizonte como surgía el amanecer, la cual coincidía con su nombre, dijo llamarse Morning Sparkle.

Paso el tiempo y los caballeros junto con Morning, tomaron la decisión de que todo ser viviente tenía que valerse por sí mismo y no abusar de la bondad y apoyo de seres supremos, por lo tanto, decidieron fundar 5 escuelas de artes marciales, las cuales estaban dirigidas por los mismos guardianes, y con ello, cambiaron su titulo y se autonombraron **"LA ORDEN SALVAJE"**, ¿la razón?, al ser inmortales (en el aspecto de que no envejecen o presenten síntomas de una enfermedad) adoptaron la forma de animales (lobo, jaguar, elefante, venado y mono), para poder convivir con las criaturas que han estado protegiendo desde hace mucho.

Para Morning Sparkle, se le asigno la tarea de proteger los restos de lo que fue Righteous Storm, ahora convertido en bellas gemas, guiaron a esta joven por buen camino y le implementaron un poderoso código de ética y moral, como recompensa le otorgaron un poder similar al de ellos, convirtiéndola en alicornio.

Pasaron muchos milenios y nuevos peligros se presentaron, pero la orden siempre estuvo al frente para derrotarlas, muchos de ellos dieron sus vidas, los que quedaron, continuaron encendiendo la llama del legado de sus colegas.

Y en el caso de la Alicornio, ella creció en tamaño y sabiduría, la orden confiaron de que ella mantendría la paz y la armonía, al final se convirtió en la gobernante de estas tierras, ellos continuaron su propio camino, no se supo mas de ellos, sin embargo, Morning Sparkle, respeto y continuo con la promesa.

Y dicha tarea se convirtió en un legado que sigue prevaleciendo por toda Ecuestria.

Bueno, ahí lo tienen, este es el prologo de mi fic, pronto subiré el primer cap, por favor dejen reviews y cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida, nos vemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Guerreros en Acción.**_

-Asombroso, en verdad que ecuestria tiene mucha historia que contar-dijo una alicornio color lavanda con crin y cola azulada oscura, adornadas con rayas purpura y rosa, su cutie mark era una estrella lila de 6 puntas, se trataba de la ahora princesa twilight sparkle quien tenía en sus cascos un documento antiguo, ademas que estaba en compañía de un grupo de arqueólogos en las afueras del imperio de cristal, donde recientemente hallaron una serie de vasijas, armas y manuscritos que datan de una edad bastante antigua.

-veo que leyó la historia de la orden ¿no es así alteza?- dijo una voz femenina, se trataba de una Pegaso color café claro, ojos rojos, crin casi idéntico a RD, pero corto y cola blanca, su cutie mark era un mapa con una X, (físicamente era como fleur de lis).

-cada vez, me estoy impresionando mas sobre este reino- decía la alicornio con una alegría inmensa.

-jeje, de hecho, la orden salvaje no solo fue exclusivo para el imperio de cristal, habrá leído, que los caballeros cósmicos enseñaron a todas las criaturas existentes de ecuestria en aquel entonces –

-WOW, siga, siga- decía twilight, quien actuaba como una niña que escuchaba un cuento de hadas.

-por lo que hemos descubierto recientemente, la orden salvaje fundo sus escuelas en distintos puntos de lo que hoy es ecuestria, pero no se ha encontrado restos arqueológicos que lo evidencien, por otra parte, no solo fue el combate cuerpo a cuerpo lo que se enseñaba, se cree que incluso se aprendía magia, pero estoy segura de que con su partida de aquí, aun predominan en otras tierras, mire-

La Pegaso saco de su abrigo marrón, dos fotografías, en una se veía a ella mas joven, casi de la edad de cadence cuando era la niñera de twilight, rodeada de tres potrillos y unas cría de jaguar y gacela.

-que lindos- decía twilight mientras se ruborizaba al ver que la Pegaso la observaba cómicamente.

-estos pequeños participaron en un torneo que se realizan cada año, esto ocurrió en mi aldea de las selvas de baalam….jiji, como si fuera ayer-.

…**..Flashback….**

Era de noche en la inmensa selva, sin embargo, había un bullicio de risas y alegrías pues se llevaba a cabo el tradicional festival de la luna de jade y una manera de celebrarlo era con un torneo.

Las más reconocidas escuelas artemarcialistas dieron cita a este evento que tiene 500 años de celebración, tanto fanáticos como peleadores estaban más que listos, en una gigantesca plataforma circular que plasmaba la imagen de los afilados dientes de un animal salvaje, un pony color marrón de crin y larga melena negra algo encanecida con un cutie mark de dos macuahuitl formando una x comenzó a tomar aire y exclamo:

-¡muy buenas noches, amigos míos!, espero que estén disfrutando del festival, porque nuestro ya muy conocido torneo está a punto de comenzar –

Todos tomaron lugar para ver los combates, mientras que cada maestro daba indicaciones a sus alumnos. Entre los maestros se encontraba zecora quien dialogaba amistosamente con un borrego malhumorado, un gorila con gafas y una bella jaguar, mientras que sus alumnos se conocían.

-hola, así que tu usas del estilo tierra-dijo un potrillo de pelaje gris, ojos amarillos, con la crin y melena despeinada de color azul con su costado en blanco.

-aja, el estilo más duro y pesado-dijo una potranca de color blanco, ojos azules, melena y crin anaranjada llevaba puesto dos pesadas polainas en sus patas delanteras y una bandana en su frente y al igual que el joven tenía el costado en blanco-y no es por alardear, mucha gente teme a nuestra escuela-dijo con aire de arrogancia-¿cuál es tu estilo?

-guerrero jaguar, de hecho yo vivo aquí-

-¿en serio?, no parece que lo seas-

Se podría decir que tenía razón, los ponys que habitaban la selva eran de variados tonos café y sus ojos abarcaban entre rojo y lila y sus melenas eran negras y blancas.

- de hecho soy un hibrido-

-¿eh?-

Fueron interrumpidos por la hermosa jaguar, quien les pidió que mejor calentaran para comenzar.

-pequeño, si ves a ocelolt-

El pequeño solo asintió y la felina marcho a otro sitio.

-debo reconocer que es muy bonita- dijo la potrilla.

-sí, muchos hablan de lo bella que es mi maestra-

-oh, ella es tu maestra-

-BUU-grito un cachorro de jaguar, que espanto e hizo que dieran brincos a los dos potros mientras que este se carcajeaba.

-¡eso no fue gracioso, gato loco!-exclamo la chiquilla.

-ay vamos, ni que fuera, grave-

-mama me dijo que más vale que estés calentando, si no quieres que pases sin cenar otra vez-

-¡mama!- exclamo la pony

-naahh ¿Por qué?-

-porque es nuestra madre y como hermano responsable me dio la tarea de vigilarte-

-¡hermano!-

-hehe… así es, la legendaria yaocihuatl es mi madre, el es mi hermano ocelolt….ups se me olvidaba, me llamo silver rider-

La potrilla estaba impresionada, pero se logro calmar y sonriéndole le dijo:

-strong rock, mucho gusto-

Todo estaba listo y el pony anunciador tomo la palabra, indicando que el torneo acaba de comenzar.

-nuestro primer encuentro será el jaguar ocelolt de la escuela de los guerreros jaguar contra el Pegaso steel wing-

El oponente de ocelolt presentaba algo interesante, era un pequeño Pegaso blanco de melena roja, levaba unas gafas redondas, pero llamo su atención ya que tenía unas prótesis en su pata derecha delantera y su ala izquierda.

-oigan, no voy a golpear a un discapacitado-

-tienes miedo de que un minusválido te de la paliza de tu vida, lindo gatito-

Al escuchar eso, el jaguar se enfureció y mostro sus colmillos en señal de intimidación

-ahora sí que se te armo el broncón-

-listos…..A PELEAR-

El jaguar tomo distancia y corrió a toda velocidad hacia su oponente, planeaba darle una embestida que lo sacara de la zona, pero el pequeño Pegaso no se quedaba atrás, espero el momento y con su prótesis le dio un golpe de gancho que lo elevo por completo y después someterlo con una patada de tajo.

El felino quedo impactado por el ataque, mas sin embargo no se dejo sorprender, pues aprovecho la patada y sujetar su pata, para poder así jalarlo contra él, esto era señal para que ocelolt lo castigara con un combo de golpes efectivos, pero el Pegaso contesto con la misma señal.

Era la primer pelea y ya se ponía al rojo vivo, pero como dicen, todo lo bueno termina en poco tiempo, pues fue el Pegaso quien se llevo la victoria al elevar a ocelolt, para finalmente arrematarlo con una patada ascendente que lo tiro de forma brutal.

Para el segundo encuentro, seria silver rider en contra de strong rock, esta batalla fue igual de interesante que la primera, la potrilla hacia honor a su escuela dando poderosos golpes que hacían al publico sentarse al filo de la butaca, no obstante, silver sorprendía a todos con su gran agilidad al esquivar uno que otro golpe de strong rock, esto fue una oportunidad para él, pues noto que se estaba cansando, el combate finalizo cuando el joven dio un brinco y así responder a la chiquilla con unas patadas de canguro que la mandaron a volar de la zona de pelea.

El tercer encuentro fue entre una pequeña gacela anaranjada, la cual estaba adornada con brazaletes y un collar café en contra de un minotauro negro con un cuerno destrozado. El gigante taurino solo se limito a burlarse de su oponente, un error que le costó demasiado, pues la gacela desapareció en un santiamén para darle un golpe en la boca estomago y finalizar con doble patada en su rostro y noquearlo.

Para el cuarto encuentro seria entre la misma arqueóloga Pegaso y un musculoso jaguar negro, este combate saco chispa y pasión, pues tanto la equina como el felino sacaron una fiereza digna de la naturaleza salvaje, sin importar los rasguños, golpes y baños de sangre que dejasen, ninguno daría señal de rendirse.

El jaguar estaba en cólera y embistió a la Pegaso contra el suelo y comenzó a estrangularla de forma brutal, todos vieron con terror, lo que se supone era un combate, una carnicería total.

Afortunadamente lograron detener la masacre, nada más ni nada menos que los pequeños cachorros.

Strong rock corrió hacia el oscuro jaguar para darle un golpe de gancho, ocelolt y la gacela dieron de su parte al dar patadas cuádruples en su rostro (se podía notar como volaban un manojo de colmillos).

Acto seguido, el pequeño volador dio un golpe directo a su cara con su prótesis, pero lo increíble es la distancia que tomo, pues su pata biónica salió disparada como un proyectil y finalizar con silver quien tomo distancia, para acabar elevándose con un giro de 360 grados dar doble patada en su espalda, a pesar del terror, el torneo continuo.

Horas después, en un hospital del pueblo, la joven Pegaso despertó poco a poco y vio que delante de ella estaban los cinco jóvenes y sus respectivos maestros, se habían quedado para ver su estado.

-señorita, ¿ya se siente mejor?-

-lo estoy gracias a ustedes, ¿pero qué pasó con el jaguar?-

-esta bajo arresto, resulta que en realidad se trataba de un sádico, al parecer se paso por un participante con el fin de cumplir sus horribles deseos- dijo la gacela.

-es una pena que tuviéramos que dejar el torneo- dijo silver.

-lo sé hermano, ¡TENIA ESAS GANAS DE QUE TRAGIERAS OTRO TROFEO A CASA!-se lamento ocelolt, quien recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su madre.

-compórtate-gruño.

-el trofeo no obtuvieron, pero los ponys cutie marks recibieron- dijo zecora.

Los tres potros miraron con temor sus costados y vieron que por fin habían obtenido sus cutie marks, silver tenía la imagen de un chimalli en blanco y negro, strong rock tenía una roca agrietada pero con bordes orientales y steel wing tenía un escudo negro de alas doradas, estos no pudieron resistir la emoción, la cual también aprobaron los demás.

-oye amigo, perdón por ofenderte- dijo ocelolt.

-descuida, en el calor de la batalla a uno se le llega a subir los humos-

Ambos rieron.

Los chicos comenzaron a charlar lo acontecido, rieron y al poco tiempo se ya comenzaron a caerse bien.

-oye chica, no seas tan callada, al menos dinos tu nombre- dijo strong rock a la gacela, quien noto que no hablaba mucho.

-ai…aisha-dijo tímidamente

-es un bonito nombre-

Dos días después, el festival dio a su fin y las escuelas partían a sus respectivas tierras, no sin antes tomarse una foto del recuerdo los nuevos amigos junto con la Pegaso quien con mucho gusto acepto ser parte del momento.

Orgullosos por la gran acción que realizaron, los cinco se hicieron la promesa que si algún día se volvieran a encontrar, formarían un equipo para ayudar a los débiles.

…**FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**

-wow-

-sí, pero en fin, cambiando de tema, tengo la hipótesis de que ellos sean la prueba viviente, pues mi hogar, las montañas kiojin y la sabana de Adish, son la única evidencia viva respecto a artes marciales-.

Ya era tarde y la joven Pegaso sabia que la princesa debía partir al palacio para observar temas que tenía que atender.

-disculpe, alteza. No es por ser entrometida, pero, ¿no debería estar con sus otros deberes?-

Twilight no dijo nada, pero entendía la situación, después de varios acontecimientos le asignaron la misión de dirigir el imperio de cristal junto a su cuñada, quien recientemente realizo un viaje con su esposo y para colmo, es una tarea que debe realizar por su cuenta, detalle que no le agrado para nada, la princesa celestia estaba consciente del motivo, pero aun así temía de otro incidente.

-supongo que le es imposible realizar sus tareas sin la ayuda de sus amigas- dijo la Pegaso.

-si… desde el incidente con Sunset shimmer y el ataque del bosque everfree, la princesa celestia ha implementado más seguridad, pues teme que mi corona o los demás elementos de la armonía caiga en malas manos- dijo la alicornio, con un tono triste.

-no se ponga así su alteza, además, si quiere mi opinión no todo esta perdido, pues usted tiene compañía-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó twi alzando una ceja.

-¿ese Pegaso flash, no es su novio?-

-no, es mi prometido-dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa.

-allí esta, tiene a un amigo especial que debe apoyarla en las buenas y las malas-

Al oír esas palabras, los temores de twilight desaparecieron, pues había pasado un buen tiempo que ella y flash formalizaron su relación, hasta llegar a un nuevo nivel, sin dudarlo, le dio un cariñoso abrazo a la arqueóloga.

-gracias- dijo

-wow, pues…es un placer- dijo con el rostro ruborizado-no lo olvide, los amigos son aquellos que conviven, comprenden, escuchan y ayudan a otros sin pedir nada a cambio -

-¿Dónde aprendió eso?-

-de la maestra yaocihuatl.-

-ahora que la menciona... como esta eso que silver es hijo de un jaguar-dijo con una curiosidad tan animada.

-para ser exacto, él es huérfano, la maestra yaocihuatl se ah encargado de él desde que su madre murió-

-oh...lo siento-

-descuide, de hecho su madre también fue una guerrera excepcional. Si gusta, seguiré tomando nota de las reliquias encontradas, usted puede irse con calma, majestad-

-muchas gracias, pero por favor solo dígame twilight eh...¿Señorita?-

-infinite flight-

Ambas se sonrieron y se despidieron, parecería que sería un día bastante tranquilo como suele pasar en ecuestria…pero no esta vez, ya que en una parte oscura y aun inexplorada del imperio y en tinieblas, unas misteriosas identidades observaron lo acontecido.

-será sencillo someter a esa chiquilla, ¿no lo crees Fugu?-dijo uno de ellos, de forma impaciente y ansiosa.

-soy Fugu-sama, que se te quede en lo que te queda de cerebro… crazy sting-dijo la segunda voz que sonaba muy formal, pero también molesta por el comentario del tal crazy.

De esa oscuridad, las tres identidades salieron para manifestar a tres unicornios, crazy sting era de pelaje azul y portaba una armadura morada y su cuerno era rojizo, Fugu-Sama era un pony robusto de pelaje amarillo quien portaba una vestimenta samurái de rojo y azul.

Una característica inusual es que sus crines eran en realidad colas de animales ponzoñosos (ciempiés en crazy sting y pez globo en Fugu-Sama).

-skorpium... ¿hasta cuándo?-dijo crazy

Este skorpium llevaba una armadura roja que simulaba un escorpión, al igual que su cola, su melena era blanca, larga y despeinada, su rostro era negro con ojos amarillos y amenazantes colmillos, este espectro se limito a decir:

-es hora de comenzar-


	3. Chapter 3

**El Retorno del Miedo.**

**Bosque Everfree.**

En las profundidades del muy temido bosque, la enigmática zecora se encontraba en su habitual meditación, siempre que está en ese trance, la cebra llega a conectarse con todo aquello que pocos mortales puedan llegar a ver, en el caso de zecora, se conecto con el universo existente y podía sentir las diferentes formas de energía que emanaban de todo ser vivo.

Parecía que todo estaba en un balance perfecto…. O eso es lo que creyó, pues comenzó a notar una energía que emanaba una sensación tan horrible que llego a invadir de pánico a zecora, parecía que esa energía se aproximaba hacia ella en forma de un humo purpura hasta cubrirla por completo y cubrirla en las tinieblas.

**IMPERIO DE CRISTAL. (Zona de excavación para ser precisos)**

Ya era de noche, por lo que infinite y su equipo decidieron que ya era el momento de descansar, así que cada quien tomo su tienda de acampar y se fueron a dormir, pero algunos de los arqueólogos se sentían demasiado incómodos, pues tenía como compañía adicional a un grupo de guardias que twilight asigno para mantenerlos protegidos de cualquier amenaza, incluso infinite le dijo que no era necesario pues ella era una artemarcialista reconocida, sin embargo la alicornio insistió.

Lo que no sabían, es que estos guardias asignados tenían en mente algo realmente cruel y sanguinario.

Mientras tanto en otro punto del lugar, los tres espectrales unicornios se preparaban para un plan, llevaban consigo unas urnas que tenían dentro una rana dorada, un monstruo de gila, una tarántula, una víbora de cascabel, un dragón de komodo y una viuda negra.

-que se supone que harán estos bichos-se pregunto crazy sting.

-¿no te das cuenta del poder que yacen dentro de ellos, idiota? Estos "bichos" son solo contenedores de almas de los guerreros mas desalmados, pero solo serán libres si se les implanta en un corazón negro y similar de sanguinario -replico Fugu.

-son directos del tártaros-dijo skorpium.

Los dos unicornios se impresionaron al oír eso.

-oye… acaso tu-dijo crazy con cierto nerviosismo.

Skorpium sonrió y dijo:

-no fue fácil tratar con el… será mejor que lleves esto y prepares todo de una vez-

…..

De regreso en el campamento, los ponys descansaban tranquilamente, mientras que los guardias impostores se preparaban, su plan consistía nada mas en asesinar a los arqueólogos y llevarse toda reliquia para comercializarlo en el mercado negro.

-esperemos que ahuizolt nos dé un pago adecuado-dijo un pony terrestre corpulento.

-tsk…. Ese pulgoso intentara salirse con la suya, es probable que ordene a sus gatos jugar con nosotros-dijo una pony terrestre de mirada seductora.

-de ser así, no podemos darnos ese lujo-

-si…. A veces pienso que el jefe puede ser mas maldito que el-dijo la pony.

Los criminales tenían listas las lanzas y cuando estaban a punto de abrir las tiendas, estas explotaron dispersando gigantescas cortinas de humo, ante toda esta confusión, comenzaron a escucharse golpes rápidos que comenzaron a derribar a los peligrosos criminales.

Acto seguido se escucho a una voz femenina que grito:

-¡rápido, salgan!-

Sin dudarlo, los restos de los arqueólogos corrieron lo más rápido que podían dar sus patas.

-¡muy bien, seas quien seas, NO NOS INTIMIDAS!-vocifero uno de los bandidos.

-tenía la sensación de que ustedes no eran guardias ordinarios-dijo la voz, quien revelo ser infinite flight.

Una de las cosas que se reconocían de Infinite Flight, es que era una Pegaso muy ingeniosa, no solo en combate, sino también en cuanto a trampas, pues también aprendió mucho de la escuela de los caballero jaguar, quienes eran reconocidos por ser ingeniosos cazadores, en este caso utilizar bombas de humo escondidas que se activaban al menor movimiento.

-ademas de hermosa, lista…muy bien-dijo un bandido quien la miraba de forma lujuriosa.

-¡MATENLA YA¡-

Los criminales (5 en total) corrieron para atacar sin piedad a Infinite, tal fue su sorpresa al notar que los villanos mostraban cualidades artemarcialistas, pero sabía que no era momento para dudar, su vida corría peligro.

La batalla fue de grandes proporciones, si bien Infinite podía lograr acertar efectivos ataques, sabía que tarde o temprano podría sucumbir si no los detenía por completo.

-oh daring, si estuvieras aquí-se lamentaba para sí misma Infinite.

Desafortunadamente, lograron someter a la Pegaso y comenzaron a atacar de una forma cobarde, dejándola semi inconsciente.

Uno de los bandidos, la tomo del rostro completamente golpeado y comenzó a reírse y un tono de burla le dijo:

-es una pena que tengamos que matarte, yo quería divertirme un poco-

Acto seguido, infinite le propino un poderoso cabezazo, rompiéndole la nariz al semental depravado, pero esta acción le duraría poco pues lograron sujetarla y en un arrebato de furia, el pony maltrecho tomo una de las alas de infinite y comenzó a doblarla con todas sus fuerzas, la pobre gritaba desgarradoramente mientras que el resto disfrutaba del horroroso morbo.

-¡TE ENSEÑARE A RESPETAR MALDITA ESTUPIDA!-

Cuando se preparaba a tomar la segunda ala, una especie de látigo con púas atravesó el cuello del maldito equino, para después arrastrarlo en la oscuridad.

-¿¡Quien anda ahí!?-vocifero la bandida.

No hubo respuesta, entonces cada bandido incluyendo a infinite fueron atrapados por el látigo, por suerte de infinite solo la sujeto, pero libero una toxina que la adormeció.

Unas horas después, infinite recupero el conocimiento y vio que estaba encadenada junto con los villanos en una cueva, entonces aparecieron los diabólicos unicornios.

-muy bien preparen a los animales, es hora de liberar a los guerreros-dijo fríamente skorpium.

A Infinite le colocaron la viuda negra en su vientre, el arácnido se preparaba para morderla y noto una esencia maligna que intento evadir tiempo atrás.

De regreso en el bosque Everfree, zecora comenzaba a despertar, estaba bañada en sudor por la aterradora experiencia, vio que estaba en su cama pero tenía compañía, se trataba de un grifo, el cual portaba en su rostro rasgos amerindios y una especie de cocodrilo quien portaba una armadura hecha a base de huesos de dragón.

-Ba… Bad-musito zecora.

-con calma rayitas, no te esfuerces demasiado… también lo note-

La cebra quedo en shock

-entonces…-

El grifo tomo cuatro plumas de su penacho, las dio a su compañero y este las ato en unas flechas y dispararlas en todo el planeta.

-así es, hora de reunir la pandilla-


	4. Chapter 4

**Llamando a la Manada.**

**Las Selvas de Balaam.**

En la inmensa y frondosa selva verde, dos entidades corrían a gran velocidad mientras que los obstáculos que se presentaban las evadían con gran facilidad.

Desde escalar arboles, trepar lianas y nadar en lagos y ríos, los dos seres llegaron a su destino, una colosal pirámide de 6 niveles, la cual estaba adornada con tallados de jaguar finos y únicos en piedra.

Los dos seres continuaron su carrera y una vez que llegaron a su objetivo, frenaron para mostrar a unos jóvenes silver rider y ocelolt listos para combatir.

Al igual que en el torneo, los guerreros demostraron su calidad, el felino daba sus mortíferos saltos, para dar ataques con sus afilados armamentos, el equino por su parte, contestaba con grandes saltos y poderosas patadas.

Se preparaban para un ataque final, corrieron a gran velocidad y acertar unas letales patadas que provoco que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-¡ALTO!-grito una voz femenina que provenía de lo más alto de la pirámide, se trataba de la maestra Yaocihuatl, madre de ambos jóvenes quien descendió de la colosal estructura hasta llegar con ellos.

-su velocidad, resistencia y fuerza han incrementado notablemente, buen trabajo-Dijo-Ahora descansen, aséense y coman algo, debemos partir para visitar a la maestra zecora.

-Espera-dijo ocelolt- ella no se encuentra….

-¿Ecuestria?-dijo silver

-¿Nervioso?-

-¡Emocionado!-dijo con una sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos.

Yaocihuatl miraba con una sonrisa a su hijo, quien en realidad se comprometió a cuidarlo como tal por una promesa a su amiga fallecida (la verdadera madre de silver), si bien el muchacho estaba consciente de que era adoptado, eso no permitió que lo entristeciera, pues a los jaguares los conocía desde que era potrillo. Rider era conocido por ser un pony muy tranquilo, educado y amable, quien en ocasiones, disfrutaba de hacer locuras con su hiperactivo hermanastro ocelolt, pero también eran jóvenes que respetaban la justicia, principio aprendido de sus madres.

**Las Montañas de Long.**

Mientras tanto en las majestuosas y enigmáticas montañas del milenario dragón, Strong rock corría a todo lo que sus patas podían dar, pues evitaba un gigantesco rinoceronte de piedra.

-¡NADIE ESCAPA DEL GRAN XÍNIÚ!-vociferaba la colosal bestia.

La pony continuaba corriendo y vio que ya no tenía salida, pues logro ser acorralada. El gigante tomo impulso y corrió a su objetivo, esperaba ver el cadáver clavado en su cuerno, pero fue su sorpresa al ver que su cuerno quedo atascado ¿Dónde estaba strong?

-¡yuju, aquí arriba cabezota dura!-grito strong en los aires, quien descendió hacia Xíniú para propinarle un doble golpe.

-JAJAJAJAJA, NO ME HAGAS RE….-

El rinoceronte no termino de hablar, pues su espalda quedo perforada por el colosal ataque, este quedo en terror y desesperadamente trataba de sacar su cuerno de la pared y huir.

-buu-dijo strong quien se puso cara a cara.

-escúchame bien grandulón, si me llego a enterar que vuelves a molestar a esa villa…-dijo fríamente, sacando el cuerno como si nada, dándole una señal de que le iría peor, el gigante capto el mensaje y salió corriendo del susto.

-y una vez mas todo está bajo control, gracias a…-se vanagloriaba a medias, pues se aterro al ver que a sus espaldas se encontraba un pequeño borrego cimarrón con expresión malhumorada, de pelaje blanco, cuernos amarillos y vestido con una camisa oriental morada y mangas color verde.

Se trataba de su maestro Stonehead "el acorazado", famoso guerrero de gran fuerza y llamado así, por su cabeza que puede resistir cualquier ataque y es tan solida como el acero.

-maestro, jijiji, vera yo…-

-¡AL SUELO Y DAME 50!-grito

Sin dudar comenzó con el castigo, algo que constantemente hacia la pony era pasear por las diferentes aldeas de las montañas y poner en práctica sus habilidades, pero eso disgustaba a su maestro, pues siempre se las ingeniaba para escapar de los entrenamientos, cosa que Stonehead molestaba mucho.

-aun tienes mucho que aprender para tener un dominio completo, muchacha-

-profesor, estoy consciente de ello, pero recuerde que somos parte de la orden, nuestro deber es ayudar siempre a los débiles-

-si…no dudo de tus capacidades físicas, pero falta que te entrene en no ser cabeza dura-

Strong rock inflo sus mejillas, mientras que Stonehead se limito a suspirar con pesadumbre.

-si ya terminaste tu berrinche, prepara a empacar, iremos al bosque Everfree…solo espero que tenga el Te que me quite todas las tensiones que me provocas-

La chica sonrió de oreja a oreja, pues sabía que visitarían a zecora, y en parte, pensaba en volver a encontrarse con Aisha.

**Los Pegasus, Ecuestria.**

-¡Corte, se imprime!- grito el director.

-muy buen trabajo, después de tres años…¡festejemos!-

En la aclamada ciudad, se celebraba la finalización del rodaje de la legendaria Daring Do, sin embargo, un pegaso, nada menos que Steel Wing, se encargaba de realizar más reparaciones con sus prototipos de monstruos, pero fue detenido por una voz:

-deja eso y ven a comer algo-dijo una pony terrestre de color arena, de crin y cola castaña, ojos color miel y una cutie mark con forma de estrella dorada resplandeciente.

-oh, beauty…ahora voy, solo observo las nuevas alternativas para hacer estas bellezas más realistas, quizás podría ins…-

Fue callado por la yegua al colocar su casco en su boca.

-eres muy terco, si no comes, te vas a enfermar y no queremos que eso afecte al equipo de producción, eres de los mejores en efectos que tenemos-dijo con un rostro muy triste muy encantador que cautivo al Pegaso.

-¿Cómo haces eso?-dijo con voz de tonto.

-jiji, actuación tontito, ahora ven-

Esta jovencita respondía al nombre de Beautiful Glow, considerada como la estrella de cine más aclamada de equestria y amiga de la infancia de steel, a pesar de su fama, sentía por su amigo algo más que una amistad.

Cuando finalizo la fiesta, beautiful partió a su casa y tomo un atajo en un callejón para no llegar tan tarde, un error fatal, pues aparecieron de la oscuridad unos unicornios andrajoso y de mirada aterradora, con su magia cargaban armas filosas, intento retroceder pero llego a ser acorralada.

-pero que grata sorpresa, la gran beautiful glow ha visitado a los miserables de la ciudad-dijo un unicornio fornido con un ojo maltrecho-sabes..un autógrafo no será suficiente para complacernos-

La pony estaba aterrada y comenzó a obedecer las exigencias de los malvados, cuando parecían llegar a violarla, un poderoso disparo noqueo a un criminal.

-que demo...-dijo otro, quien quedo noqueado al instante por otro disparo.

-¡Muy bien vaquero, sal de ahí!-grito el tuerto.

De la oscuridad, se manifestaron unos enormes y brillantes rojos, quienes miraban a los aterrados maleantes.

-¡NOSEAN MENSOTES, MATENLO!-grito el tuerto.

Entonces, una especie de fuerza psíquica, arrastro las navajas de los maleantes hacia él, para después lanzar una pequeña esfera que comenzó a tintinear rápidamente.

-a pelear-dijo el misterioso ser.

Todo exploto, dejando una cortina de humo, no se veía nada, pero se lograba escuchar una serie de golpes brutales.

-no me asustas-mintio el tuerto, quien temblaba de terror. ¡EN SERIO NO ME…agh!-

Entonces se escucho una voz demasiado grave y dijo:

-no temas, estas a salvo, debes estar consciente que este callejón es muy peligroso, si gustas puedo llevarte a casa-

-¿Quién es?-

El humo comenzó a disiparse, mostrando a un Pegaso vestido de negro, llevaba un casco que cubría todo su rostro y sus ojos rojos.

-te doy un aventón, con la condición de que no te cruces por aquí-

-jiji, lección aprendida-

El misterioso Pegaso tomo cuidadosamente beautiful glow, para al fin elevarse. Una vez que llegaron a su lujoso hogar, la yegua le agradeció y cuando el Pegaso se preparaba para partir, un casco lo detuvo.

-espere, creo que un gracias no será suficiente, quisiera compensárselo-

-solo hice lo correcto-

La pony se acerco al semental y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, ambos se sonrojaron y se despidieron.

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de la ciudad, un gorila con chaqueta azul y unas gafas redondas preparaba 2 mochilas de viaje.

-tardaste- dijo el simio.

-lo siento, hubo un inconveniente-dijo el misterioso ser, quien resulto ser steel.

-¿beautiful glow?-dijo el gorila con una sonrisa picara.

-¡NO…bueno si…NO PONGAS ESA CARA!-

Rio, se trataba de bongo, un habilidoso creador de armas y otros objetos, y claro, un gran artemarcialista, fue él quien diseño las prótesis de steel wing.

-relájate-

-¿adónde vamos?-

-ponyville-

**Zabanna.**

Era de noche en la gran sabana, parecía que sería otra pacifica noche. Pero ese silencio fue interrumpido por ruidos de armas de fuego, pues una familia de cebras corrían desesperadamente de unos ponys cazadores, cosa que duro poco pues lograron capturarlos, uno de los cazadores tomo a una cría y se preparaba para rebanarlo delante de su madre, pero fue embestido por una ráfaga de color naranja, logrando que la cría escapara.

De repente, la misma ráfaga golpeo a otro par, dejándolos inconscientes, al final, el resto salió corriendo del susto, pero fueron frenados por una tormenta de polvo que se intensificaba hasta rodearlos por completo.

Las cebras, observaban con miedo, y a la vez asombro la gigantesca cortina, después comenzaron a escucharse rápidos y poderosos golpes. Poco a poco, el humo se fue disipando, mostrando a los cazadores noqueados y en medio de ellos se encontraba Aisha, había desarrollado una buena complexión, llevaba dos brazaletes café en sus patas delanteras y un collar del mismo color, observo a sus oponentes y musito:

-cobardes-

La cría corrió para abrazar a la guerrera y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-muchas gracias señorita, en verdad es muy fuerte-

-eh…no hay de que…cumplía con mi deber-dijo tímidamente.

-jovencita ¿es miembro de la orden?-pregunto una de las cebras.

-si, vengan conmigo, los llevare al manantial-

-es ahí donde nos dirigimos-

Tiempo después, llegaron a su objetivo y vieron que un elefante estaba ahí, vestía una gran capucha lila, en su frente portaba una gema verde y tenía su colmillo izquierdo roto.

-mi niña, demoraste tanto, de seguro te encontraste un lindo galán-

-¡matriarca compórtense, vengo de rescatar a esta familia!-dijo aisha sumamente molesta, esta gacela siempre ha admirado a la orden, por lo que se dedico rígidamente a todo el entrenamiento, sin embargo y antes de ser una guerrera, la gacela mostraba ser muy responsable, al grado de llegarse a ofender con comentarios sin importancia.

-vamos, no te enojes, me llego esta carta que quizás te cambie esa cara, no te preocupes, me encargare de ellos-

Le entrego un sobre, comenzó a leer la carta y sus ojos mostraban un brillo.

-ha pasado mucho…necesita mi ayuda…mi maestra zecora-dijo la gacela, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

**Bosque Everfree.**

En las profundidades del temido bosque, las diferentes especies se reencuentran (los jóvenes no pudieron saludarse amistosamente pues veían que sus maestros estaban demasiado serios, por lo que decidieron charlar más tarde)

Ya en casa de zecora, fueron eran recibidos por el grifo y el saurio.

-bad blood, si tu estas aquí, significa que esta reunión…..- dijo yaocihuatl, la cual fue interrumpida por el saurio.

-mejor deja que rayitas lo diga-

Vieron que zecora aparecía al fin.

-maestra-musito aisha, con una pequeña sonrisa, al ver de nuevo a su mentora.

-la energía del universo se acaba de alterar, y esto nos debe preocupar-

-¡por todos los cielos, ve al grano y sin tanta rima!-replico stonehead.

-ese king sombra ha vuelto, y parece que busca el poder de infenikuz-dijo seriamente bad blood.

Todos quedaron en shock, principalmente yaocihuatl.


End file.
